


Anniversary

by IrishKat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat
Summary: It’s the anniversary of a very special night





	Anniversary

It’s an anniversary. Of sorts. 

 

It’s now five years ago from when, in the middle of a con, Parker first proposed to him. Not marriage. He can remember her words as clear as if they were spoken today. “I’m gonna sleep with you.” 

 

He had barely registered her words before she’d run off to continue her work, leaving him behind gobsmacked and just a little confused. 

 

It had been later in the evening, as he watched her perform one of her athletic feats that horny joined in on the fun. They’d finished the con that day but it had been almost midnight when he got home. He was sweaty and tired and complete caught unaware at the sight of Parker sitting on the end of his bed, dressed only in a cotton tank top and black leggings. Her shoes were off, kicked off near the door and she was barefoot. 

 

“You took too long.” She said. Her voice was low, just short of throaty. On anyone else, he’d say they were trying too hard. 

 

“Parker…”

 

“I want you, Eliot. I’m hungry.” She leaned back just a little, leaning back on her hands. Her breasts jutted out, under the white cotton of the tank top. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, he could see the faint color of her nipples. Heat pooled low in his abdomen and he felt his cock start to swell under his jeans. 

 

She did too, going by how her eyes flicked down before rising up again to meet his. 

 

His bed had a tall frame so her feet just touched the floor. When she looked up at him, she brought up one leg, setting her foot against the frame at the end of the bed. She put all her weight on one hand and brought the other forward, gently running it across the waistband of her leggings. 

 

“You make me so...hot, Eliot.” A couple of fingers dipped under. Eliot found himself moving towards her before he even realized it. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. It was midsummer so he had only worn that single layer, and he still had a sheen of sweat from the job before he’d come home. 

 

Her gaze dropped to all the revealed skin and she bit her lip. He heard her moan and her hand ventured further under her leggings. 

 

Grabbing her free leg, he pulled her until her ass was on top of the metal frame that sat flush with the flat of his bed. Her other foot still rested. He grew even harder at the thought of how flexible she was and at all that they could do. 

 

“I make you hot, huh?” Grabbing her wrist, he pulled out the hand that had disappeared under her pants and held it up in front of his face. He could see shiny wetness on her fingertips. It smelled intoxicating. He brought her hand close enough to wrap his tongue around her digits. It tasted wonderful. It was almost a full minute before he let them go. 

 

“Don’t you mean, I make you wet?” Grabbing the waist band, he pulled the leggings down and off, making sure she returned her legs to the spread out, open position she’d been in. She wore no panties.  Her cunt was open and glistening. 

 

“You came here looking for a fuck?”

 

“I came here looking for you.” 

 

For a brief moment all he could do was stare at her, sitting in such a position on his bed, bare from the waist down and with not much of a layer on above it. 

 

She reached out, undid his belt and fly, and shoving her hands down the back, brought his jeans down just as quickly as he’d disposed of her leggings. Now free, his cock jutted out. Dipping two fingers in her moist cunt, she smeared her juices on his shaft then ran her tongue up the side. She wrapped her hand around it and, sitting up, she sheathed the tip in her warm mouth. 

 

“Parker…” he moaned, his eyes sliding shut. She ran her tongue over, under, and around the head of his cock, sucking on it but dipping no further. She started tasting him, precum starting to drip out of him. She let him go, not wanting things to end too early. Bringing her other leg up as well, she laid back. The almost clinical position tripped something in her and as he watched, without any kind of stimuli, a small flow of juices gushed out of her hole. 

 

He stood between her legs. She could feel the heat of his cock just out of reach of her throbbing, twitching core. 

 

“It appears you need my help to feel better, Ms Parker.” He teased her, running his cock up and down her downy lips. He ran his hands up her chest, caressing her breasts, pinching a nipple, and removing the tank top. 

“I do. I feel all hot … down there. And it feels… empty. I think I need your help.”

“Hmm. Does this help?” He said and finally hooked his cockhead on her hole, moving forward until the tip popped in. “Ohh you’re very warm, Parker. Have you been touching yourself?” Her core took more and more of him in as she nodded, sitting up slightly to lean on an elbow. “Show me how.” 

 

She tweaked her index finger across her clit, causing a twitch to echo through her, drawing a moan from both of them as he walls contracted around his shaft. She did it several dimes drawing more moans. He withdrew almost all the way out only to forcefully move forward again, plowing her mound with his cock, almost bottoming out. Her fingers formed a vee around his cock as it speared her hole, her thumb continuing to flick and pinch at her clit. He rocked a few times shallowly, before once again pulling out until only the head was still in her then thrusting deep into her, finally bottoming out, feeling their juices gush around her fingers, running down across her asshole.

 

“Ohh! That feels so full! I can feel you in there.” He continued thrusting, bottoming out each time, his hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her to him as he fucked her over and over again. The brief role play was forgotten as he lost himself in her heat. 

 

“Parker, you’d better be on the pill…” he growled. She just flashed him a look. She leaned back on her elbow, her head falling back, bearing her throat to him. Leaning over her, he ran the tip of his tongue up, between her heaving breasts, into the dip at the base of her throat, then up her neck. 

 

He pulled out and, hooking his elbows under her knees, he opened her wide to him and ran his cock up her lips and clit, their combined juices flowing out of her and lubricating him as he rocked up and down a few times. Then he lined up with her hole once again and thrust in her, pushing until he could go no further. 

 

“You want me, huh?” He whispered in her ear, “tell me how much.” He rubbed his pelvis against hers setting her off every time he rocked over her clit. 

“Eliot… fuck me. I want you so much.”

“What do you want? What do you want, huh?”

“Fill me up. I want your cum. I want it squirting in me. I want it dripping on me… out of me. I want to hear it gushing.”

“Yeah?” He pushed himself up on his hands, looking down on her. He could already see some of their cum foaming around her pubic hair. “You want me to fill you up? You want my cum?”

“Yeah. Uhh! Fuck me, Eliot! Fuck me!” 

At that, he kneeled fully and set a fast pace, moans one after another getting shoved out of her as he thrust, over and over again. He could feel the tip of his cock reach her womb.

“Oh god, Eliot! Fuck me fuck me fuck me! Cum in me, fill me up!” Her words drew him further into his ardor and his pelvis set a punishing pace as it shoved into hers one, two, three more times, until finally… he thrust one more time, emptying jets of cum into her, holding on to her shoulders and not letting go until he was done. 

 

Still in her, he ran his hands up her thighs and knelt up. She looked up at him, her breathing still ragged. Not moving his cock, he ran his thumb over her clit. She gave a full body twitch, moaning and straining. 

 

“You haven’t cum yet darlin’.” He ran his fingers back and forth over her clit, thrusting shallowly every so often. She tensed further and further as his fingers got faster, her muscles tightened on his shaft drawing him further in. 

 

“Come on darlin’. Cum.” Another pinch and she lost herself in her orgasm, her sex releasing a flow of wetness. Between her cum and twitching muscles, he once again was brought to orgasm. This time he pulled out, partway through, letting the string of white squirt across her mound and legs and abdomen. When they were both done, he laid next to her, pulling a pillow down to rest their heads on. 

 

“Oh Eliot,” she said as she reached down between her legs, feeling the wetness dripping out of her still, “just what I needed.”

 

He ran a hand across her stomach, down her abdomen, and under her hand to cup her lips. Her body contracted and another gush of cum squelched out of her. 

 

“You need any more of that darlin’, you know where to find me.”

* * *

 

 

Unlike that night five years before, this time he knew to expect her when he walked in the door to his place. This time…

 

This time she was already naked and waiting on his bed. This time, she was laid back on a mound of pillows, her vulva winking at him as she twitched with excitement around the clear glass dildo. This time, he closed the door and immediately removed his jeans. This time, he was the one wearing a tank top which was just as easily disposed of. 

 

“You ready for me darlin’?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m so ready.” He grasped the end of the dildo and pulled on it. It slit out without any resistance, the glass surface and her juices not allowing for any friction. Immediately, he replaced it with two, then three fingers. He pumped her, the squelching of her juices increasing their ardor, their breathing quickening. Using his other hand, he added his other index and middle finger.

 

“Oh god Eliot! That feels… so… full!” He pumped her, kneeling between her legs, his cock dripping on the sheets under them, watching her heaving breasts. Keeping his balance, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one nipple. As he thrust his fingers in her, he flicked his tongue across the peak, drawing moans from her. 

 

“Uhh! Yes! Oh god!” He kept toying with her until he started feeling the need to get more involved, and pulled back and out. His fingers dripping with her juices, he ran his hands up her abdomen over her stomach, and to her breasts. He fondled both, then hooking on to her shoulders, he pulled her closer. Lining his cock up with her, he put the tip into the hole then stopped, looking up at her. 

 

“Tell me, Parker.”

“Fill me up, Eliot. I want to feel your cum fill me up. I want it dripping out of me. I want to hear it gushing while you fuck me.”

 

Without another word, he rammed his cock in her, once again his cock bare. They’d never used condoms. She was protected in other ways and at least in the moment, the pretense of the danger made things more… . Just more. 

 

She loved feeling his bare cock, the veins popping up the shaft, thrusting in and out of her, throbbing in her, pouring into her. 

 

“Cum in me Eliot! Cum! Cum! Cum!” He kept thrusting, kept bottoming out, his organ kept bumping into her cervix as he lost himself in her heat. 

 

She grasped his ass, pull him to her as he thrust. Her legs grasped his flank, moving with him. 

 

She felt his hand go down to her soaking womanhood and a moment later two fingers circled her clit. As they moved with his thrusts, his fingers rubbed back and forth on her clit, bringing her to new heights along with him. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of their mated bodies together with the sounds coming from their joining. He thrust, harder and harder. 

 

“Tell me, Parker.”

“Fuck me, Eliot! Fuck me! I want to feel your cum in me. I want it dripping! Fuck… uh! Uh! Uh! Yeah! Fuck me!”

 

He sped up, his fingers keeping pace, her body quaking as his cock plunged into her pussy and her clit got demolished. Their juices frothed out with each thrust, lubricating his cock and fingers even further. Her ab muscles tightened and moans kept getting punched out of her with each thrust.

 

“Gonna fill you up darlin’. My seed is gonna fill that womb up. Uh! Uh! You want that?” 

“Oh yeah! Breed me Eliot! Fuck a baby into me!”

He thrust and again and again until his cock erupted, flooding her with his cum until it overflowed and dripped out of her around his balls. He kept rubbing her clit as she hadn’t cum yet. Only a few more seconds and then she squealed as cum gushed out of her, coating his hand in dripping cum. He pulled out and lay next to her.

 

“Happy anniversary darlin’.”


End file.
